Prisoner of Love
by sakura17
Summary: This is my first fan fic! Takes place during the R season. Serena is determined to get Rini back no matter what, but someone is intent on getting exactly what he wants. Can you guess who? R&R!
1. Chapter 1

This is my first fan fic so please bear that in mind! R&R Please! Suggestions greatly appreciated!  
  


**Prisoner of Love**

**Chapter One**  
  
A 16 year old Serena Tsukino was on her bed trying to piece together what had happened the last couple of days. Ever since the scouts had gotten back from the future, they had very little time to rest with all that was going on concerning the Black Moon family. Serena was so worried about Rini and what had happened to her, Serena was Sailor Moon...the champion of love and justice and it was her responsibility to protect Rini no matter the consequences.  
  
Serena rolled over on her bed and tried to get some sleep, but as much as she tried she couldn't. She looked out the window, the sun was rising. Serena gave up all hope of falling asleep and decided to walk over to Darien's to just feel his warmth and comfort. She got out of bed and got dressed in a plain white t-shit, white skirt and a denim jacket. She didn't feel much like dressing up today. She pulled her long silky golden hair in to her traditional 'meat balls' and headed out the door without bothering to tell anyone where she was going knowing that everyone was still asleep.  
  
As Serena walked down the street towards Darien's apartment, she noticed it to be very deserted even for the time of day. Serena suddenly picked up a vibe that she was being watched. Serena broke into a run not wanting to take to many risks. She reached Darien's apartment a couple of minutes later completely out of breath. As she reached for the door to the building, and was about to pull the handle when the door swung open knocking Serena off of her feet. When she looked up, who happened to be there but...  
  
"Darien!" Serena screamed jumping up he pulled her into his embrace.  
  
"Hey, Meat-ball head. I was just heading to the arcade". Then it struck him. "What are you doing up so early?"  
  
"I couldn't sleep and I wanted to surprise you by coming to visit you." The blond replied not letting her worried expression show.  
  
"Well, why don't you join me for some breakfast at the arcade?" Said Darien offering his arm which of course Serena accepted.  
  
The couple walked to the arcade, gossiping and enjoying each and every minute they were spending together. After a bagel and coffee, they decided to head to the parl to their favourite spot before heading to Rei's temple where they would discuss the next actions in defeating the Negamoon Family. The two sat on their favourite bench by the sparkling blue lake and held each other and looked into one another's gorgeous eyes. They were the perfect couple.  
  
They headed over to the temple on Cherry Hill at 11 o'clock where the other scouts were waiting for them. When they sat inside the main room, they were ready to begin. Amy was the first to speak.  
  
"The Nega Moon Family may be strong, but I know that if we combine our powers with the powers of the Silver Crystal we can beat them."  
  
"I know but we first have to get Rini back and then we can get then where it hurts." Lita exclaimed almost rising from her chair.  
  
Mina and Rei both nodded their heads in agreement.   
  
This was too much for Serena. She just sat there with her elbows on her knees and her chin resting on clenched fists. She was very deep in thought and the girls knew exactly what she was thinking about. She only snapped out of it when she noticed them starring at her with worried expressions.   
  
"I'm fine." Was all that she said knowing that they were going to try to comfort her. As much as she needed it, she had to stay focused on what was going on. Right now she wanted to be alone for a little while, just enough for her to clear her mind.  
  
Serena got up and walked out the door to get a little She was happy that her friends didn't follow her. She made her way to the steps leading to the temple when she felt that feeling that she had experienced on the way to Darien's this morning but it was stronger.  
  
Serena was about to run back to the others when she felt a strong pair of arms from behind grab her waist firmly.   
  
That is the end of chapter 1. Tell me what you think, I am open to any suggestions that you might have for the upcoming chapters. It may be a little boring right now, but I promise you that there will be action and maybe a little romance. I will not post the next chapter until I have a some reviews! 


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys! Thank you for the reviews! 

Disclaimer: I fell really bad that I didn't do this before, so here it is! I do not own Sailor Moon as much as I wished that I did, oh well.

Prisoner of Love

Chapter 2

All Serena could let out was a short high pitch scream, which was enough to alert the others. Her scream was now silenced by a strong hand that was now covering her mouth. Serena struggled and struggled but to no avail. Serena now concentrated her attempts on finding who was behind her. The hand pulled away feeling her stop her struggling. Serena turned her head just enough to find herself staring into a pair of deep violet eyes. She quickly realized whom those eyes belonged to...Diamond! Serena's eyes widened in fear.

"Serena!" Serena's head shot forward to see the scouts running down the steps toward them.

"So the idiots think that they can take her away from me again?" Diamond smirked tightening his grip on Serena feeling her move, knowing she would try to fight.

"Let her go! She will never be yours, you should know that after the last time!" Darien screamed, with fire and malice erupting from his eyes.

"Is that so?" Diamond replied, the smirk not leaving his face.

With that he levitated Serena into the air towards the nearest tree, he snapped his fingers and ropes appeared out of nowhere and tied her to it.

"Darien!" Serena screamed.

Diamond snapped his fingers once more and a gag formed in her mouth silencing her.

"Now let's get down to business"

A blast shot out of Diamond with massive force which shot the girls and Darien to the ground, all recovering quickly.

"Mars Star Power!"

"Mercury Star Power!"

"Jupiter Star Power!"

"Venus Star Power!"

Darien used his transformation rose.

Only seconds later, 4 Sailor Scouts and Tuxedo Mask stood in front of Diamond, ready to reclaim their Princess.

Diamond's smile widened, but he kept his cool. "You think that you can beat me that easily? Well it isn't going to happen!"

Diamond rose to the air to the air, still closing the space between the scouts and Serena, who looked up at him with both fear and anger. She squirmed trying to break free of her bonds that held her. Prince Diamond stood there for a couple of seconds surveying the scouts and gaining power inside of him. He raised his arms above his head and collected the power in his hands. (A.N. think of the showdown between Rubius and Sailor Moon) and fired it at the scouts and Tuxedo Mask, making direct hits.

The scouts flew through the air leaving Tuxedo Mask badly hurt, kneeling in front of Diamond. With the last of his strength he threw half a dozen roses, which freed Serena from her bonds.

Diamond not noticing this, due to his laughing at the pathetic fools that laid before him. This gave Serena the time that she needed to transform.

"Moon Crystal Power!"

Sailor Moon knew the advantages that Prince Diamond had over her, so she decided to the most smart thing to do, get him from behind.

"Moon Sceptre Activation!"

The attack would have been a direct hit, but Diamond sensed her and he was too fast. He teleported out of the way and stood there with a smile on his face at the shocked expression on Sailor Moon's face.

"Alright, I think that we are done playing...for now." Diamond said calmly with a glint in his eyes.

With that he sent a ball of dark energy into Sailor Moon's body. Sailor Moon screamed and her body went limp.

Diamond swooped down and picked up Serena's unconscious body in his arms. He just stood there for a few seconds and glared into the beautiful sleeping figure before him. After snapping out of it, he rose high into the air and disappeared from sight taking Sailor Moon with him.

"Serena! No!" This was all Darien could say before sinking into darkness!

That concludes chapter 2. I hope that you liked it! Anyways, Please write and review! The more reviews I get, the better my writing will be! Any suggestions that you have are greatly recommended!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or any of the characters!

Prisoner of Love

Chapter 3

Serena woke up groggily to find herself looking into a pair of red eyes. Started, Serena gazed into a young women with a long pink hair brought into two high ponytails and a long black dress with two high slits up the sides looking down at her.

"Rini!" Serena jumped up, checking that it was really her.

"Guess again, Meat ball head, How many times do I have to tell you my name is Wicked lady."

"Rini, you have to come to your senses! You have been brainwashed." Serena exclaimed with tears forming in her eyes.

"I have had enough of you, I don't care about orders, I am going to get rid of you once and for all!" Wicked Lady screamed rising into the air, sparks flying out of her outstretched arms.

"Wicked Lady! That will be enough!"

Serena jerked her head towards the voice to see none other than Diamond standing in the doorway.

"Fine." Wicked Lady let out in disappointment before disappearing in a beam of pink light.

Serena stared at Diamond with shock, not taking her eyes off of him.

"Now that she is out of the way, why don't you sit down and we can have a little us time." Diamond smiled, it wasn't a warm smile but a smile that spelled out the thoughts in his head.

"What the hell are you talking about!? You kidnap me AGAIN and you want me fall in love with you and be by your side while you take over my planet?" Serena screamed, fire burning in her eyes.

Diamond casually walked up to the fuming girl and put her hands around her shoulders keeping her in place. He leaned over and whispered in her ear "You got away from me once, you are mine now, and I assure that you will like it after I am done playing with you."

"Let me go!" Serena screamed, with that she spit in his face. 

Diamond casually wiped it off. "You need to cool down for a little while, but don't worry that I will be back." He let her go and started walked towards the door.

"Oh and one more thing." Diamond said turning around "Don't even try to escape, because it is impossible. I have guards stationed at every entrance." Diamond locked the door behind him as he left.

"Who does that asshole think I am!?!" Serena ran to the bed and cried in the pillow.

After a few minutes of shedding tears, she decided to try to figure out what to do next. She lifted her head and for the first time since she had been there, she realized the beauty of the environment that she was in. It was a breath taking room of white and gold. The bed that she was sitting on was a white canopy with gold trim. In the far corner there were two soft chairs. There was a bed side table that her broach was neatly laid. She grabbed it and held it close, tears was again coming back.

Serena shivered at the statement that Diamond had said to her before he left

Flashback 

"you are mine now, and I assure that you will like it after I am done playing with you."

End Flashback

Serena couldn't help but think of what Diamond was planning on doing with her. She couldn't bare to think that, all she knew was that he was not going to get what he wanted. She had to concentrate on finding her, changing her back and getting out. She couldn't wait for Darien and the others, by the time they found her (if they did) it might be too late. Diamond was bound to show up soon.

Serena sat down on one of the chairs and was deep in thought that it took her a while to notice the strong arms resting on her shoulders, and the warm breath on her neck. Serena shot around and stared into those deep violet eyes. Serena jumped up and walked away from him.

"There is no point in resisting me."

"I will never be your!" Serena yelled, her eyes full of venom.

Diamond was starting to get angry. "I have tried to be patient, but you need to learn to show me a little respect." Diamond had the urge to push her onto the bed and just consume her body and sole. 

This look in his eyes was beginning to scare her, but she stood her ground knowing that she had people that she loved waiting for her.

Diamond to try one more time, he walk cautiously up to her and grabbed her, held her close to him and began to kiss her neck...big mistake.

SLAP!

Serena had never looked so angry, she still had he hand raised, ready for another try at it.

Diamond just stood there utterly shocked, his cheek stung. Anger began to boil within him.

"You'll pay for that!"

He grabbed her roughly by the wrist and threw her onto the bed, he snapped his fingers and roped appeared attaching themselves to each of her ankle and wrist holding her down. She was completely vulnerable to anything that he was planning on throwing at her. She began to thrash violently, trying to avoid his advances.

He walked over to the bed and was hovering right above her, he licks his lips. It somewhat amuses him at the pure terror on her face knowing that he could do anything to her and she could do nothing about it.

Tears began to roll down her face and it somewhat tore his heart to see her like this but he couldn't let her win, she was his and he had to teach her a lesson. She had to learn to show respect. With that he sat on the bed beside her and began to kiss her neck passionately. She thrashed her head from side to side screaming, but he used both hands to hold her still.

This was too much for Serena to bear, the thrashing was tiring her out, but she couldn't give up. He was not going to win. Images of Darien kept flashing through her mind.

Diamond was becoming very rough, he was kissing her chest and shoulders, digging his lips into her flesh. She was yelling in pain, but Diamond had no desire t stop. Serena's world was beginning to spin, she had to stay conscious and fight him, but it hurt to much. The room was blurring and went black...

Well folks that is Chapter 3 for you, Please review, the more reviews I get the faster I write. Any suggestions that you have will really help to make the story better. 


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys! Thank you for the reviews!

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon. Boo Hoo!

Prisoner of Love

Chapter 4

Back on the Cherry Hill temple, all was in chaos. Four scouts were trying to comfort a heart-broken Darien. It had been two days since Prince Diamond had come and kidnaped Serena, and Darien was a wreck. He hadn't slept a wink since her disappearance. He had refused to do anything other than mop in his apartment alone, and when he would go out, it would be to Rei's temple, where he would sit in silence while the girls would argue in frustration trying to find out where their dear friend was.

"I've checked everywhere." Ami spoke up with her computer placed neatly on her lap. "I am sorry but I have checked everywhere and there is no trace of her."

"You sure that you have checked everywhere Ami?" Lita sighed and tried to stay calm but it was hard for everybody.

Ami sighed and took out her computer once more and began to type like mad. "I'm sorry guys, either she is out of my tracking or in a different time or she could be..."

"Don't even think that Ami! Serena may be a ditz, but she is strong and there is no way that she would give up and let that ass take advantage of her."

Everyone was shocked and looked up at Rei. Rei barely ever stuck up for Serena but everyone knew that she never meant any of the stuff that she said.

Darien on the other hand was sitting outside of the group with his face in his hands. He had to find her, it was his job to protect her, but he had obviously failed. He sat up and made his way home longing to be in the arms of the one he loves. A single tear escaping his eye.

Back at Prince Diamonds Palace

Serena woke up once again sprawled out on the bed, she was no longer tied to the bed. She rolled over onto her side and found Diamond sleeping beside her. In fear, she gazed at her body and let out a sign of relief noticing that she still had her clothes on.

'If Diamond didn't rape me then what did he do after I passed out?' Serena shivered at the thought.

Serena suddenly realized that this was the perfect chance for her to escape from this hell hole. She sat up slowly, being sure not to wake Diamond. Serena tip toed towards the door and was surprised to find it unlocked. She slowly and carefully closed the door behind her to find herself looking down a very dark, yet elegant hallway. It had dark violet walls, red carpet and pictured hanging on the walls all of people from the Black Moon family. They all seemed to be glaring at her and it made Serena very creeped out.

Serena had to decided as to where to go. It was either right or left and as Diamond had said there were supposedly guards everywhere. She closed her eyes and concentrated hard, her instincts told her to go right. She crept through the hall ever so cautiously, every sound alerted her senses. She was not going to let them catch her no matter what. All she wanted was to go home.

After many twists and turns and with noone in sight she reached a door that read 'control room'. Her heart leap for joy, maybe there was a way that she could contact Darien and tell him that she was okay and tell him how much she missed him. Or maybe the room could tell her exactly where she was.

Serena just wanted to jump up and down for joy! Serena reached for the handle and opened it a crack to make sure that noone was there, when the ghost was clear she slipped inside and shut the door behind her.

Inside the room there were so many buttons and dials that Serena didn't know where to begin. There was a huge main screen in front above the control pad that showed a dim wasteland. She knew that she was in the future right now. Panic started to rise within her knowing that she couldn't travel without the help from Pluto.

Serena continued to search the dials when she came across a button that read** Earth-Tokyo-Past. **She pushed it and a portal appeared to her right. She turned and started at it for a fee minutes a little nervous and yet happy that she would be going home to Darien, she just hoped that this wasn't a dream. This would take her home! She approached it and stepped forward into it when something strong and aggressive pulled her back and slammed her hard into the wall. After seeing stars she was turned around and was staring into Diamond's fiery eyes.

"You little bitch!" Diamond hissed "You will never leave here, even if I have to lock you in the dungeons where you would never see the light of day. You are mine I tell you! MINE!!!"

Diamond clenched his fists and punched Serena right in the face making her yelp in pain as she fell to the ground.

She stared up at him with fear. He was hovering right above her and glaring down at her with fire. She was helpless.

Before he could do anything, Serena had made up her mind. With all of the strength and might that she had and she shop the toes of her shoe right up there between his legs.

Diamond screamed in agony and slumped to the floor.

Serena scrambled to her feet and without a second look, she jumped through the portal.

Hey guys!! That is the end of chapter 4. Please remember to review!!!! 


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys!!! I am so sorry that it has been  **SO** long since I have updated. I hate writer's block!!!!

Grrrrrrr. I am going to try to keep up as well as I can! Hope you enjoy chapter 5. Oh and I really like Diamond too!!! I am sorry for all of you Diamond fans. 

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon, as much as I wish I do, but what can I do? *sigh

****

Prisoner of Love

Chapter 5

Serena slowly regained consciousness by the feel and smell of damp grass under her whole body. She opened her eyes but had to immediately close them due to the brightness of the sun. After adjusting to the bright environment, Serena sat up and looked around at her surroundings. In front of her was that all familiar blue lake that she and her true love had spent countless evenings starring at the bright moon's silvery reflection on top of the glassy water and in the distance, the noticeable Tokyo Tower. Her heart jumped for joy, she was home!

The blonde just sat there absorbing reality until she noticed that the sun beginning to set quickly and she didn't want to be alone in the dark.

Serena got up but immediately lost her balance as a sharp pain shot through her legs. She tried once more to no avail. Serena picked up a nearby branch and used it to support herself. She slowly and steadily got to her feet trying to ignore the pain. She made up her mind and decided to make her way to Rei's having the feeling that everybody else was there.

It took Serena much longer than usual to get to the temple due to her having to take short breaks to rest every so often. The sun was no longer in the sky and it was now replaced by a brilliant full moon. Serena was relieved when she came up to the stairs leading up to the peaceful temple.

When Serena finally reached the top of the endless stone steps and was at the doorway of the temple. At first glance she thought that nobody was home until she noticed four girls and an exhausted looking Darien sleeping in various parts of the room. She gazed at their sleeping figures, and they at peace.

Tears began to fill in her crystal blue eyes, now that it truly hit her that she was home with the people that she loved most. She limped over to Darien and brushed back some of his raven hair, and lightly kissed him on the forehead. She wanted more than to be in his embrace, but she didn't want to wake him. He looked like an angel, but he wasn't in a deep sleep like she thought.

Darien's eyes slowly opened and his eyes grew wide at the sight that was in front of him.

Serena threw her arms around him and began to cry tears of joy.

"Serena!?" He returned the hug. This woke up the girls and they all ran to her side and joined the hug.

After a few minutes of tears shed Darien broke off and looked at Serena to make sure that it wasn't a dream.

"Serena, I am so sorry, I wasn't there to protect you and I promise that I won't let anything happen to you again."

"Darien" She jumped forward to comfort him but screamed as her legs shrieked in pain, and fell to the floor.

"Serena!" All the girls screamed at once.

"Serena, are you okay?" Darien asked concern in his eyes.

"I'm...fine" Serena whispered more tears forming.

Darien clenched his fists, anger beginning to course through him, he hated to see her suffer and she has tried her hardest from showing it that it was tarring him apart.

"Serena... please!!! What did that asshole do to you!?" Darien exclaimed. "I am sorry. I hate to see you hurt." He continued trying to hold back the tears.

Serena didn't know if this was the best time to explain, she wanted to be around the people she loved the most, but something deep inside her felt as if it was missing 'Rini' she thought 'I promise that I will set you free.'

Amy understood Serena uneasy expression and understood. "Guys, I think that we should leave Serena to explain what happened when she is up to it." The girls nodded in agreement.

The blonde felt the tears come back and she was so happy to have such good friends.

Serena cuddled up to Darien finally feeling at peace and never wanted to let go, and she would tell everyone when she felt ready.

After about half an hour of sitting in silence, Serena looked at her friends concerned faces and decided to explain what she knew leaving out a few minor details (in other word's Diamond). So she stated with everyone's full attention.

"So you say that you saw Rini, and that she is there in the palace?" Lita asked

Serena quietly nodded.

"Serena? We understand if you don't want to tell us, but what did Diamond want from you, you have been avoiding it since your first meeting." Mina asked through concern referring to the many bruises on her legs.

She took a deep breath and made up her mind to get it all off her chest even thought that Darien wouldn't take it too well. "Diamond wants the silver crystal and with it he will be able to take full control of everything and since I am the only one who is able to use it, he wanted to use me as a tool to destroy Earth."

As Serena had expected Darien was too happy, he slowly got up and walked out of the room, she got up to follow him when her legs once again cried due to pain but she ignored it and went to be with her one and only.

Outside, he was taking out his anger on a nearby tree, by using it as a punching bag.

Serena walked up to him trying to not make her presence known, with success she but her arms around his waist. Startled Darien jumped but completely relaxed. He turned her around and gazed into the most beautiful blue eyes that he had ever set his own on.

The handsome raven haired man leaned over and passionately kissed his goddess which lasted minutes until each lung had to gasp for air.

"I love you" Serena whispered.

"I will always love you Serena."

I am really sorry but I am going to end the chapter off right here, I apologize if that was a little too mushy for you action types, but the story is not over yet. As I said before any suggestions will greatly help improve the quality of the story. I will try to update as soon as I can but with school and other activities it can be a little hard. I would like to thank my bud chabichou, if it wasn't for her I would still be stuck!!! Also thanks to all those who have reviewed so far! You rock!!!!! Remember to review cause I really like them!!!


	6. Chapter 6

Hey guys, thanks to all the people who are reviewing. You're awesome! Well, all I have to say that here is chapter 6.

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon.

Prisoner of Love

Chapter 6

For the past two weeks after Serena came home, Darien and Serena had not been apart. There had been no attacks but the scouts were still on guard knowing that their enemies were planning their next move. Serena had been staying with Darien at his apartment since Darien was afraid that Diamond would come back for her. Their lives were almost back to normal but the couple were still missing one thing that they loved, their future daughter Rini.

Serena was back to her cheerful self, fighting with Rei, pigging out on Lita's cooking and spending hours gabbing with the girls (or so she thought), but the fact still haunted her that Rini was not there to steal Darien's attention, hog her bed, or just be annoying in general was tearing her apart. She never thought that she would miss the little spore.

Darien and Serena were spending one of their nights in the park on their bench by the lake. The moon was gorgeous with its reflection on the water. They gazed at it for hours while snuggled in each others arms. They were enjoying their time together when they heard a scream coming from the other side of the park.

Serena and Darien jumped up and ran towards the scream and when they arrived a youma was attacking a women. The women was pinned down with the monster breathing heavily down her neck. The youma was preparing to launch an attack when Darien threw a rose which hit the monster in the chest forcing it to scream and trash its body viciously. 

This gave Serena the chance that she needed to transform. "Moon Crystal Power!"

"Hey slime breath! Why don't you pick on someone who can fight back cause in the name of the moon I will punish you!"(A.N. Sorry if it is cheesy but it is the only thing that I could think of)

The youma spun around to see a very confident looking Sailor Moon standing there ready for battle. It just smirked not taking this scrawny as much of a threat.

Sailor Moon pulled out her sceptre and gazed daggers at her enemy. Tuxedo Mask was at her side ready to aid his love in anyway possible.

The monster made the first move and lunged itself towards Sailor Moon, Serena dodged it but just barely. The youma was faster than the blonde warrior had anticipated.

Tuxedo Mask once again threw a rose but instead hit the beast in the leg, this arose its anger and it roared out ferociously.

Sailor Moon aimed her scepter at the enemy. "Moon Sceptre Ac..." Serena was cut short when the youma shot it out of her hands.

Tuxedo Mask darted towards the youma but the youma moved swiftly and with not much effort threw Darien into a tree and knocked him unconscious.

"Noooooooooo!" Sailor Moon screamed tears forming in her eyes.

The monster was one of the strongest that she had ever faced, and Sailor Moon was starting to panic now that her only way to defend herself was far beyond her reach and there was nothing to aid her.

The young fighter was running out of options, she pulled out her communicator and was about to call for help when she felt herself slam into a tree and the communicator fell out of her hands.

She opened her eyes and saw a pair of murderous eyes glaring on her. The youma swung back its gigantic arm and was preparing to finish her when...

"That will be enough!"

Sailor Moon quickly turned her head in the direction of the voice to see Diamond floating in mid-air.

The youma pulled back, bowed to his prince and disappeared from sight.

"Serenity, how nice to see you again, I hope that you realize how rude it was for you to leave like that, after all that I did for you." He kept his cool but was very annoyed.

Sailor Moon glared at him, and then to Darien who was lying motionless on the ground. She was definitely in trouble. She tried to keep her eye contact with Diamond who had his arms crossed and a victorious sort of smile on his face, but her eyes kept wandering around for any means of defending herself.

In the distance she could see her sceptre on the ground lying unprotected. She had to get it.

"What do you say my dear?" Diamond was now on the ground and advancing on her.

Diamond was closing in when, he suddenly let out an ear piercing scream and put his hands up to his face, a single stream of blood dripping down his cheek.

Sailor Moon looked up to see Tuxedo Mask recovered and still in position from just throwing a rose. She ran over to him grabbed her sceptre and helped him up.

They quickly left the scene leaving Diamond screaming in agony.

That is chapter 6 for ya, Please remember to review. I really love them and they help improve my writing! Any suggestions are greatly appreciated. 


	7. Chapter 7

Hey guys, you can't believe how sorry I am that I haven't updated in such a long time and my greatest fear is that people are losing interest in this story but I have tried my hardest to keep it going cause all of your wonderful reviews. They have kept me going. I really hate writers' block, but if I ever do that again, feel free to e-mail me to tell me to get my butt moving. Well I am so excited that I have gotten another chapter to share with all of you. Well I will stop now so you people can get going and read this! (Don't forget to review)

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon but my birthday is coming up in a couple months (wink, wink...nudge nudge) 

Prisoner of Love

Chapter 7

Diamond thrashed around the throne room, viciously throwing glass and stone figures from their display cases. Fire and malice burned deep in his eyes. There was a silk bandage that covered his cheek, the blood soaking through. His wine glass was clenched tightly in his hand. His grasp tightened around the once perfect goblet shattered becoming nothing but shards and fragments. The blood-red wine dripping from his fingers, staining the clean carpet below. Diamond ignored the blood that mixed with the wine. He slowly became to calm, breathing heavily, leaning against the wall.

After several minutes he was now able to stand up and pull himself together, his breath steady.

"Wicked Lady!" In a flash of pink light, the young woman that was once annoying rabbit bowed before her prince.

"I want you to make preparations for the upcoming battle. I want the Scouts and Tuxedo Mask out of the way permanently."

"As you wish, highness." Diamond was unable to see the evil grin that crossed her face. And with that she was gone.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Meanwhile, at the Cherry Hill temple, the girl's were going over manoeuvre and battle strategies in hopes of getting the upper hand.

Darien and Serena took this time to relax and have some time of their own, they had spent countless nights in each others arms after watching the golden sunset in the park. It helped them unwind. The couple were sitting on the temple steps. 

While Amy was typing away at her computer, Lita was inside preparing snacks for the group, Rei was in the temple doing fire readings in hopes of finding the enemy. Mina was behind Amy with a confused look on her face trying her hardest to comprehend all of the symbols and numbers.

"Hey guys!" Amy exclaimed disturbing the silence.

Everyone abandoned their activities to examine what their blue-haired friend had discovered.

"I've been scanning the city and from all the energy reading it seems that they are concentrated more to Central Tokyo. I think that we should check it out, It seems that they are going to plan something big!"

Everyone nodded their heads in agreement, transformed and headed toward their destination. 

The group had been running for about 10 minutes when they were suddenly hit with a wave of negative energy, throwing them off balance. They were getting close. They keep running forward, the power steadily increasing. This is when they got their first glimpse of the gigantic mass that was appearing just over the trees. It was a giant crystal almost identical to the one that Prince Diamond processed, but bigger. 

"Girls, keep your guard up!" Sailor Moon exclaimed calmly as they neared the object.

"You had better listen to her." Everyone's glare shot toward the figure that was floating about 10 feet off of the ground. Her long black dress pink and hair were flowing in the breeze, making her cheeks turns a slight pink colour, but she had those cold eyes, that would send shivers up anyone's spine. It was Rini.

"Rini!" Sailor Moon screamed

Everyone got into their fighting stances' ready to take any blows that were sure to come. The Moon warrior had a determined look on her face, she would defend herself and her friends and lift the fog from her daughter's eyes and show her the truth.

"I feel neglected!" With that Wicked Lady turned her Luna ball into a fan and continuously fired waves of dark energy at her 'enemies'. All the scouts except for Sailor moon and Tuxedo Mask were thrown off their feet slid across the course grass about 20 feet from their once standing positions. They slowly stood up and joined their leader in combat.

"Venus" Sailor Moon piped up just loud enough for the girl's to hear, while at the same time dodging Rini's blows. "I can't use the crystal with Rini fighting back. She is too fast. I need you to use your love chain to hold her down but please be gentle." 

All the Scouts looked amazed at their leader's quick thinking actually the fact that she used her head, but they did not have time to argue about it now. They would confront her about it after they had taken care of the task at hand.

Venus nodded "Venus love Chain Encircle!" With a flash of light a gold chain started to encircle Wicked Lady.

"What is this?" Rini began to panic as the gold began to intertwine around her slick body, but she kept on a calm face making it look as though she had a plan.

Sailor Moon had a triumphant look on her face as the chain met the target. She watched as Rini began to struggle with the bonds, she took out the Silver Crystal and held it close to her body feeling the power course through her veins. 

Sailor Moon then held it toward the heavens and felt the words come form her soul and reach her lips. "Moon Healing Activation!" the bright light coursed through her body and surrounded the dark women with pure energy.

Wicked Lady felt the light absorb into her body and the blinding light confusing her senses, and she continued to fight with all the strength that she processed. With the last of her power, she sent a pulse of energy that shattered the chain and allowed her to dodge the healing before Sailor Moon was able to get a hold of her soul. 

"You...will not beat...me that easily" Wicked Lady exclaimed as she gasped for air.

"Rini why won't you see the truth, you have been brainwashed. Please, I am begging you. You have to listen to me!" Sailor Moon pleaded as she herself began to feel the side effects of the Crystal. 

The Scouts watched in awe as Tuxedo Mask stood beside his love protectively.

Wicked Lady began to sway from fatigue and tried to keep her footing. "I refuse to lose!" an evil grin spread across her face. She raised her arms to the sky and a pillar of dark energy consumed her entire body. It as quickly disappeared and Wicked Lady stood before them, a blank look on her face but that grin refused to leave.

The girls began to gasp as they began to feel the energy that Wicked Lady's body was emitting. They winced as it pierced through their flesh.

Wicked Lady brought both hands in from of her chest and closed her eyes. An aura was forming almost providing a shield, and an object began to form in her palms. An object that was as black as ebony but small enough to fit in a pocket.

Loud gasps escaped from everyone, as they realized that the object has an exact replica of the Imperial Silver Crystal, but it looked as if it was somehow possessed by an unknown force.

"Now you will know what true suffering is!"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Ooooh a cliffy, I know how much you people hate them cause I am amongst you. But I think that I am finally back into writing so I should have this up within the week. Please remember to review cause they are seriously what keep me going and you don't understand how happy they make me. Please don't give up on me! You guys are so wonderful!!! 


	8. Author's note

Hi People,  
  
As I have said before I am so sorry for the long delay but I just feel that I have not been getting enough reviews, I really hate to ask but (and I hate when author's do this) I am going to have to ask for a few more reviews before I continue. Well I hope that you guys understand and have not forgotten about me and I have a few plans for this story and I don't want to disappoint you.  
  
Thanks a lot  
  
Sakura 


End file.
